It is desirable to provide an apparatus for partially cutting tubular food products, more particularly hot dogs, sausages and similar food products, encased in a cellophane or other membrane type holder wherein the food products are elongated in nature. It also desirable to make partial cuts in one or both sides, either perpendicular to the longitudinal axis at an angle thereto or along the longitudinal axis prior to cooking or processing the food product. For example, in the outdoor or indoor cooking of hot dogs, typically the cook will make a plurality of generally angular slices or a longitudinal slice along the individual hot dogs prior to placing the hot dog on the grill so as to prevent the hot dog or sausage from bursting and to permit the escape of gases generated by the cooking process. While such slices may be made in a manual manner or by a complicated processing machine, it is desirable to provide for a simple, inexpensive, portable apparatus in order to make, as desired, partial cuts to a tubular food product, such as a hot dog or sausage.